Let's Start An Anime Club!
by Pancetta
Summary: Deidara helps Sakura, the baddest and toughest girl on the block create her own anime club! I suck at summaries. DeiSaku, cause why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.  
Enjoy~!

* * *

Let's Start An Anime Club!

.

.

.

It was just another typical school day in Konoha High. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining down on the grass fields and the sound of cheering students. Cheering students? Oh, that's right, it is currently soccer training for the two highest ranked soccer teams

Somewhere in the crowd of cheering students were a group of seniors, but these seniors were known as the Akatsuki. They are a fearsome gang in Konoha High. But in all honesty there just sweet students who look out for others, but that doesn't stop them from showing their inner monsters. Nobody dares to anger anyway. Nobody but a petite, innocent looking, pink-headed delinquent, well at least that's what people thought she was. This petite, pink-headed girl is known as Sakura Haruno, a Junior. She is usually seen pulling hilarious and nasty pranks on people or just hanging around with her hommies Naruto, Ino Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Neji and annoying her step brother Sasori. She would have been hanging out with others, but unfortunately they left her for the stuck up, chicken-ass haired, ice-block known as Sasuke Uchiha a rich, snobby junior and younger brother of Itachi Uchiha.

Now, back to the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were currently chatting on the bleachers while watching the game below. A girl with azure hair and hazel eyes known as Konan spoke up in a calm voice, "So, how was your weekends?"

"It was a good!" a cheerful muffled voice said. This cheerful and muffled voice belonged to Tobi who was currently munching on a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. He was holding his orange mask carefully while eating. What lies beneath his orange mask is a secret.

This caused the azure headed girl to giggle. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Beside her was an orange headed guy with many piercings and very unique eyes. And he is her boyfriend.

"Heh, my weekend was pretty awesome! I finished my homework early, so I have plenty of time to study for the upcoming test this week, WITH extra time to relax." a shark looking guy known as Kisame said.

"Wow, sounds like someone had a productive weekend!" she said giving him a smile.

"I slept for a whole day!" a guy with slicked, shining white hair and magenta eyes said proudly.

A few minutes later, Kakuzu and Hidan were squabbling about what was better, basketball or money? Can you guess whos argument belongs to who?

Zetsu a mysterious looking and plant loving cannibal was calmly watching the soccer matches from the below. He was next to Itachi who was simply eating a dango.

Deidara a clay artist was having an argument with his bestest rival, Akasuna no Sasori, a puppet master.

Looks like no one was really paying attention to the actual matches.

Until a mysterious, LOUD sound caught their attention. It sounded like like some one had just let out some gas. "GROSS HIDAN!" most of the members all yelled. "WHAT?! WHY DO GUYS ALWAYS BLAME ME?" They heard the loud sound again and again, they all turned around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Hidan! You're not keeping that as silent as you would like to think." an annoyed Konan said.

"What are you dumbos talking about? I'm not farting!" Hidan defended.

"Hidaaan?" questioned Deidara who was smirking slightly.

"Look, I'm past those days you bimbo."

The two males had a glaring contest, both burning holes into eachothers eyes.

Trying to break the tension Sasori decided to speak up, "Then what exactly is that sound?"

"I'll go check it out." said Deidara as he jumped up onto his two feet and made his way down to the ground. He looked around listening carefully to the sound, ignoring the loud cheering around him. Deidara had finally came to a conclusion and walked behind the bleachers. What he saw before him shocked him and angered him a little bit. It was Sakura Haruno and her two friends, Naruto and Shikamaru tagging the back of the bleachers.

"Those hooligans!" he muttered. He walked over to the three-some, "HEY! Stop that!"

"Oh! Look who it is, the guy Saks wants to be her boyfrien- OW!" Naruto cried out in pain as Sakura hit him with her spray can.

"Hmph, what do you want, girlfriend?" she smirked.

Deidara ignored the insult, well HE took it as an insult, " I want you guys to stop tagging school property!" he demanded.

"And you think you're gonna stop us?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yes I am, cause if you don't stop I'll tell and getting detention will go on your permanent record." he said in a serious tone.

"Ooh I'm so scared!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"You better stop."

"Tch, fine. We'll stop... Let's go guys." she said as she and her boys went off to somewhere far into the distance.

"Well, what's done is done." Deidara said to no-one in particular.

* * *

As Deidara walked through the halls he suddenly at the end of someones locker and stopped as a vein popped on his forehead."What the!? Hey!"

"What?" Sakura said as she stopped tagging the wall next to the boys bathroom and turned her attention to the blond guy in front of her.

"Don't you remember what I told you earlier?! If you get caught it's detention!" he said starting to get frustrated with this pinkette.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "IF I get caught. You're the only one who's been catching me." she paused, " So why don't yo do something about it, and report me already? Huh?" she giggled as she walked away from him. On the wall she wrote 'SCHOOL SUCKS' with rainbow patterns around it.

"Why that little!"

* * *

With Sakura, she was tagging another one of her secret spots. Everywhere she went HE was there, HE caught her. The school carpark, the school stairs, the back of the school. And now she was at the canteen. It's usually quiet there in the afternoon when it's closed, so she didn't expect anyone to find her there. Not even Deidara.

. . .

"You've got to be kidding me.." Deidara said holding his temples, extremely annoyed, crouching behind the other side of the canteen so he could see her.

"There! All tagged!" she giggled, flattering herself, "I guess Barbie catching me and telling me to stop rilled me up a bit."

"Hold it right there young lady!" a feminine voice yelled angrily, "You're in major trouble!" It was the principle Tsunade.

"Huh?"

"Oh no.." muttered Deidara watching from behind the walls.

"So you're the one who's been spray painting all over the school! And I finally caught you in the act!" Tsunade said not happy in the slightest.

"Yeah? So?" said Sakura not caring about the situation she was currently in.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!"

"Just...give me detention." she said, rolling her eyes.

Tsunade laughed sarcastially, "This goes far beyond that! If this was an effort of multiple people then maybe I could suffice with detention." she paused. "But this! By you! This equals suspension!"

Deidara gasped.

"Tch, fine I didn't care anyway." she said looking away.

"You are going to march staright to-"

"Wait! I was involved too!" Deidara suddenly cut in.

"Barbie?" Sakura said slightly surprised.

"Deidara? You? Did this?!" Tsunade said angrily shocked.

"Yes, I sure did. I've been helping her tag all over school." Deidara said looking down.

"Really? then name one place she's tagged today!" Tsunade demanded.

"Behind the bleachers...we tagged that together." he said slightly dissapointed.

 _'What is he doing?'_ Sakura thought. **'Hmm, showing his love for you?'** a voice said _'WHAT?! YOU?! EW! Why are you here? I thought you died.'_ **'EXCUSE ME-** ' Inner was cut off by Sakura who took her mind back to reality.

"Well, Deidara. I expected this from Sakura! But, not you! I am very disappointed in both you." she said her tone starting to get softer." Well, it seems this is no longer a suspension. But a detention. Both of you will report to my office immediately. Follow me."

* * *

The two followed her to room 203 known as the detention room. They walked past the sleeping teacher slumped in his seat, with a donut on his desk. As Sakura walked past she sneakily grabbed the donut and ate the entire thing. Deidara was literally watching as he mentally face-palmed at her actions. They made their way to the seats leaving one spot in between them.

Sakura chuckled, "Well, at least I'm not in detention ALONE today." she said.

"Don't those scumbags, or whatever join you?" said Deidara who turned to look her green apple eyes.

"Sometimes." she responded.

Deidara grunted, "See, this is what I don't get. Why are you like this?"

Sakura thought for awhile, "Hmm, Oh maybe because.. I want to be and have every right to be?" she said giving him a blank look.

"I get that. But what you're doing is very destructive...Not only to yourself but to the people around you." he said calmy.

"If I cared. Would I be here?" she said sarcastically.

"Fair point." he sighed.

"You know what doesn't make sense? Why your here. What is it with you and taking the fall for me? You got some kind of hero complex or something?"

"What?! No!" he defended.

"You. Have. To save anyone who you feel, needs help." she stated. "Well, I DON'T need your help."

"That's not why I'm here." he said keeping his cool.

"I've been nothing but mean to you. If it's not that your so full of yourself, what is it?" she said, adding some sass to her voice.

"I'm here because I believe that everyone has some good in them. E-Even you. And I don't want to see you throw your chance away at an education." he firmly said.

"Tch, like you care."

"Would I be here if I didn't?" he winked, reversing her words.

She scoffed and growled a little.

"Look, I could sit here and try to explain myself to you but my time is better spent if I figure out why you were tagging everything?" he tilted his head a little.

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to express myself artistically?" she questioned him, raising a brow.

"That wasn't what I was saying at all. Quit twisting my words." he said getting serious.

"Then start making sense, and stop asking me STUPID questions."

Deidara grunted loudly, "Fine! Instead of doing something destructive, why don't you spend your time doing something CONSTRUCTIVE?"

"Like what?" she asked. Surprisingly she was interested in what he had to say next.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's something you like." he paused, "Why don't you start up a club about something you're passionate about?"

"Ha, a club?" she scoffed.

"Yeah! Think of something you like. Anything, the first thing that pops in your mind. Go!"

Sakura mumbled something that Deidara couldn't quite catch. "What? Come on! Speak up."

"...Anime..." she said quietly, looking down as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Really?" he asked surprised, that the toughest girl in school was into anime.

"N-No! I didn't say that!" she said blushing furiously before turning the opposite direction.

Deidara got out of his chair and walked over to Sakura, bending down to her ear, "I didn't realize you were a weeb." he whispered into her ear. Sakura immediately punched him in the gut, causing him to fall onto the ground and groan in pain.

"I swear if you ever call me that again!" she growled.

"Ow! Geez, I didn't mean it like that!" he said still in pain.

"Don't you dare tell anyone! You didn't hear that!"

"Calm down! I don't think it's a bad thing at all. I was just teasing! Look if you really want to start an anime club... I'll help you." he offered softly.

"Really?" she gushed grinning happily as can be.

 _'So cute'_ he thought. "Yeah, but first we'll have to clean up all of the stupid doodles around the school, why don't you look in for members for the club and we'll have an unofficial meeting this Friday?"

"...You're being serious?" she asked looking straight into those sky blue orbs of his.

"Course I am. Why would I lie?" he assured her.

"Because Naruto and Shikamaru do it sometimes?"

Deidara chuckled at this, "Look just trust me. You get the members I'll get the meeting room. Sound good?"

She sighed, "Kay."

"Promise. I won't tell a soul you don't trust."

"Fine then...deal!"

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Great! I'll text you the info when we get the room and we'll meet Friday!"

She sighed again, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"You won't regret it, pinkie." he smirked slighltly, earing a glare from Sakura

"Whatever."

* * *

 **~End of chapter~**

I hope you people enjoyed reading this! I would totally appreciate it if you could leave a review? :3 Please don't mind the errors! I know I have a few things to work on. I will aim to get better and better in due time :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.  
Enjoy~!

* * *

Let's Start An Anime Club!  
Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _The next day._

Deidara quickly made his way to the unofficial anime club. "Phew" he managed to breath out. He opened the doors to the room and walked in, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"You're late." Sakura said giving him a frown.

"Sorry, my basketball meeting took five minutes longer then I thought." he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He's only five minutes late Saks, I'm sure it's a small thing." a smooth voice said.

"Huh?! Itachi!? You're here?" Deidara said shocked.

"Bright and early, Deidara!" said Itachi who was sitting in front of him.

"Wha-What the!? How did you manage to recruit one of the most popular guys in the school apart from me!?" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi laughed, "She threatened me with her tiny fists."

"I'll do it again." Sakura warned.

"Also I promised not the talk about this." Itachi said.

"That's the first rule of anime club. No one talks about it!"

"Umm, Who are you?" Deidara asked suddenly.

"Uhm, M-My name is...H-Hinata.." a quiet voice said.

"How'd ya manage to drag her into this?" Deidara asked looking to Sakura.

"She's cute." Sakura simply said.

"That's not a reason!"

"Umm...I-I don't t-talk much s-so.." the quiet girl known as Hinata said.

"Ah I get it. So Sakura since you're the president of the anime club. What's our first official club activity?" Deidara asked.

"I think you mean unofficial since we are not yet a legit club recognized by the school." Itachi said.

"You know what I mean." Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't really thought that far to be honest." said Sakura.

"Hm well. Pick anything. The first thing that comes to your mind." Deidara advised.

"Hmmmmmm." she wondered for a bit.

* * *

"Here we are! Now what we are going to do since Saks is really into tagging things. Is, we're going to draw our anime OC and give them small backstories." Deidara stated.

"S-Sounds like f-fun." Hinata stuttered slightly, but happy.

"Whoopie.." Sakura said unenthusiastically.

"You got a pencil and a paper. One hour. Go!"

The four high school students grabbed their pencils and started drawing on their pieces of paper in peace and quiet.

 _~1 hour later~_

"Alright. Times up. Lets see what we've got." Deidara started.

Hinata started first. "Um, S-so mine is a.. w-witch who start her o-own d-delivery service a-and just wants to l-live a h-happy life. So.. yeah." she held her drawing in her hands so everyone was able to see.

Now it was Itachi's turn. "Mine is a warrior from outer space who comes to Earth to fight other space monsters. But he's also a monkey." Itachi said holding his picture in his hands.

"Nice. Saks?" Deidara said.

Sakura sighed, "Fine. Mine is warrior who wields her very own sword and fights with the spirits of her dead enemies." she said as she held her picture up.

"That's actually creative." Deidara admitted.

"Really?" she asked slightly puzzled.

"Yeah!"

"What's yours Deidara?" asked Itachi.

"Well mine is a school girl who gets in a lot of trouble. But deep down all she really wants to do is to make a friend." Deidara answered, holding up his picture of a girl that looked a little bit like Sakura. (coughitiscough)

"Aww t-that's so c-cute." Hinata said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said with some sass before turning to Deidara.

"What?" he asked.

"I see what you did!." she spat

"What?" he asked again.

"I can't believe you! That's just me!" Sakura accused.

"What? No! Don't you flatter yourself, pinks!" he retorted.

"Are you kidding me! That's absolutely me!"

"My drawing looks NOTHING like you! NOTHING!" he disagreed

Sakura and Deidara continued to bicker on and on and on. Deidara tries to justify himself even though we know that it is totally Sakura.

"S-Should we s-stop them o-or?" Hinata asked Itachi.

Itachi chuckled, "No, I think they both enjoy each others company."

"O-oh."

Hinata and Itachi just watched as Sakura and Deidara continued to argue about the character Deidara created.  
He then says that it could be Hinata, we never know! But we all know it's Sakura.

* * *

 **~End~**

I hope you guys enjoyed this story! c: And again please leave a review! :D I am very thankful to everyone who took their time just to read this. Please, please don't mind my spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes. ^^


End file.
